Ben Evans (On Our Own)
Ben is a Rank Eight Top Ranger, currently stationed in Oblivia together with Alex. He is seventeen years old and born and raised in Chicole Village in Almia. Background Benjamin Evans, more commonly known as Ben, grew up in Chicole Village in Almia with his little brother Gabriel, his mother Lily and his father Nathan. Having grown up with Pokémon surrounding him, in the village as well as at home, he befriended several Pokémon in and around Chicole. He was a social child and loves practical jokes. Together with the fact he is a quick learner, he turns to be a slight showoff. Entering the Ranger School at the age of fourteen, he keeps his love for practical jokes and picksthings up fast, motivating his boastfulness at times. Upon noticing how Alex knows a fair amount of the basics as well and what kind of a fast learner she is, they rival together and soon become friends instead of rivals. After becoming a Ranger, Alex and Ben are sent to the Ranger Base in Vientown together, where they work with each other and become partners on Missions and Quests. However, Ben is sent to the Fiore Region after a half a year of being partners while Alex stays in Almia. In Fiore, Ben is stationed in Ringtown with Spenser and Summer, another classmate of his. Ben and Summer eventually fall for each other and by the time they both return to Almia, the two are in a relationship. Shortly after arriving in Almia, Ben is requested at the Ranger Union by Professor Hastings himself, together with Alex. The two head there and receive an urgent Mission, namely to keep peace in the Oblivia Region. The two depart the day after. Oblivia More information will follow soon. Appearance Ben has chocolate brown hair and bronze-coloured eyes. He's got a healthy skin tone because he spends a fair amount of time outside in the sun, whether it's during patrolling, on Missions or Quests or just sitting outside. His clothing style usually consists of jeans or shorts, sneakers and a short-sleeved t-shirt. He's quite muscular and tall, about 1.80 m / 5,91 ft. On the job, he used to wear the Almia Ranger uniform. Ben now wears the Oblivia uniform, considering he is still busy with the Mission and didn't bring the Almia Ranger uniform along to Oblivia. Ben is usually seen with his Partner Pokémon Staraptor, which he befriended on a small Mission in Shiver Camp, Almia. Staraptor was injured and needed instant help. Despite being weak, he kept attacking Ben. He was able to ignore the Pokémon's attacks and carried it to the Ranger Base and nursed it back to health. Staraptor didn't leave when he was back to full health and stayed by Ben's side, also coming along with Ben to Oblivia. Personality When people are asked to describe Ben, chance is big the first thing said is that he's a showoff. Next will come that he is quite the comedian, followed by his passion for his job. He is optimistic in just about any situation and prefers to not share his problems and solve them himself. He has sharp instincts and protects anyone within his range when necessary. He has quite a lot of patience when he is in a good mood and very little when already annoyed or in a bad mood. Ben cares a lot for Pokémon and his friends and wants to help them when needed, and he may seem pushy at times when he wants to know what's wrong. This is purely because he wants to help them, though Ben usually ends up annoying them. Creator User:Pokemon Ranger Alex: Everyone wants their dreams to come true. Just remember that nightmares are dreams too... 17:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Male